


Minute Meeting

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Heartbreak, Soviet Union, minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vietnam's first meeting with Belarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute Meeting

Belarus stalked down the halls toward the kitchen. In one hand she held a plate containing food. The potatoes had a distinct scorched look to them. She liked her potatoes. In fact, it was one of her favorite things to eat. However, that idiot Hungarian had burnt her food again. Did she not learn her lesson the last time Russia spoke to her about burning food?

“Excuse me,” an unfamiliar voice called out.

Belarus turned her head and spoke, “who are you? What are you doing in brother’s house?”

“My name is Vietnam. I’m looking for Russia’s office.” The Asian woman looked a tad bit uncomfortable in the unfamiliar building.

"Turn around, turn left, go up the stairs and then follow that to the end.” Belarus spoke in a curt tone of voice.

“Thank you…”

“Belarus.”

Vietnam gave a gentle smile, almost like the kind you would see a mother give to another’s child. “Thank you for the directions, Belarus.”

The exchange took less then a minute.

Belarus went on her way to scold Hungary while Vietnam found her way to Russia’s office. The planned scolding was not as thorough as Belarus originally planned it to be. She had to make it short so that she could go to Russia’s office. The teen trusted her big brother, she knew he would never betray her. It was that Asian nation that she did not trust.

She made her way to her brother’s office unusually quietly. Belarus could be stealthy when she really wanted to. Her pale hand went to the door knob and she slowly twisted. Her muscles opened the door just a little bit in a smooth, inching movement. When it was open just enough she moved closer to look through. She continued to hold the door to prevent the draft that always seemed to come from Russia’s office from opening or closing it further then she wanted.

Belarus looked inside and she felt her heart break at the intimate betrayal. Vietnam sat on Russia’s lap as the two passionately kissed.


End file.
